Modular work sites in a modern office environment include a plurality of office cubicles set apart by divider panels. The divider panels often do not extend from floor to ceiling but often have sound absorbing elements incorporated therein. The idea is to provide each worker with a defined working area with a feeling of a little privacy but to have the panels easily relocated and permitting easy expansion and contraction of the work space.
As a part of the modular work station concept, plastic or metal raceways have been built into the panels to receive electrical and computer cable for computers, electrical appliances, and the like. Often the raceways are pre-punched in certain locations or have weakened sections which may be punched out easily for the mounting of receptacles where equipment may be attached for power and access. The problem which is created, and which is solved by this invention, is that the receptacle openings are not always in the right location nor necessarily the right size for the particular receptacle needed in the work environment.
This invention solves that problem by providing a portable punch which may be taken to the assembly site when the modular cubicles are being assembled which allows the assembling personnel to punch holes in the plastic raceways at a location and of a size which is suitable for the desired operation.
Products on the market and supplied by certain assemblers comprised a circular punch and a knife. The assembling personnel installing the cables and outlets were expected to punch a circular hole the location site and then cut the appropriate size of hole and make it rectangular to accommodate the receptacle to be mounted therein.
To provide a more convenient and faster apparatus, a punching apparatus was designed to punch rectangular holes through the wall of the raceway at a desired location and at the desired size.